


Her Blue Castle

by Meldanya



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/pseuds/Meldanya
Summary: Some months after Fletcher's arrest, Rosie returns to his house to collect her things.





	Her Blue Castle

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Rosie has always had her being a big L.M. Montgomery's reader. So, for this month's quotes, I had to do a little Rosie drabble. 
> 
> This was inspired by: "I don't want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want you."
> 
> (For context, this is an _Anne of the Island_ quote where Anne has chosen Gilbert Blythe over her wealthy suitor, Roy Gardner.)

It felt odd that her key still worked when everything else had changed.

The hall was dark: the glorious stained glass windows were covered with thick curtains. Pity. She would have liked to have seen the burst of colours through their floral chaos one last time.

They passed into what was to have been her parlour: dust covers draped over all the elegant modern furniture, _her_ furniture.   
  
She recalled the parties they held here every weekend, lavishly tasteful, with the city's elite complimenting her on every event; she had begun to feel rather proud of her hostess skills.    
  
She thought she'd be hosting those parties forever.   
  
In this house, she would never have to wash a dish, or sweep a floor. A housemaid would bring her tea in bed each morning.    
  
This was supposed to have been her life: a packed social calendar, charity work, a fleet of servants, gorgeous dresses, new automobiles, sumptuous meals. The paper's social columns would read: "Mrs. Sidney Fletcher threw another wonderful soirée, attended by the mayor, the governor's wife, etc, etc."  Sunbursts and marble halls indeed. She'd lost her Gilbert in the divorce, but she'd take her Roy Gardner instead.    
  
And look how that turned out.    
  
In the back room, they found what they'd come for:  trunks labeled  _ Miss Rosie Sanderson. _

Her companion whistled, "Whew, Rosie, how much do you have in here?"   


Dresses and furs  _ he  _ had bought her. Bought with his blood money. She'd be selling it all.   
  
They lugged the trunks through the house -- no servants now to help -- and out to the car, and collapsed on the runner to catch their breaths.    
  
Her companion offered her a cigarette, "Some house."

Rosie thought about how they were heading home to a cramped little flat, strewn through with the detritus of a doctor who was rarely there. The mayor would never call there.    
  
"I don't miss it. No marble halls for me." She slipped her arm around the waist of the redheaded doctor beside her. "I have you."   
  
Perhaps she found her Gilbert after all. 

“Let's go home.”


End file.
